There exists a technology that enables a mobile terminal carried out of, for example, an office to access a personal computer (PC) via a communication network such as the Internet. To connect to the PC, the mobile terminal needs to be authenticated by an authentication server on the communication network. When successfully authenticated by the authentication server, the mobile terminal can connect to the PC, and send and receive data to and from the PC via the authentication server.
The authentication may be performed, for example, based on an ID and a password entered by a user via the mobile terminal or based on action information of the user of the mobile terminal. When the ID and the password or the action information is valid, the mobile terminal is allowed to connect to the PC. There also exists a technology where location information of mobile terminals is obtained to accumulate action information of users, and information on destinations and estimated arrival times of the users is generated based on movement directions and movement distances of the users (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-301440 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-302637).